User talk:Fetuscakes
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pickles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheDethklokGuy (talk) 06:14, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I got so sassy. I just don't like being told what to do. I still want you around. :) Domorrigan (talk) 19:55, February 26, 2014 (UTC) : Perfectly understandable, I did not explain my idea well enough. The only thing I really object to is the idea that I only add images, since I worked really hard to update all the episode links, but I think we straightened that out. Let's work together for a better wikia! Fetuscakes (talk) 01:20, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: I know, I know. I just felt somewhat offended myself so I took a jab back at you. I know that's not all you do. Domorrigan (talk) 04:36, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I'm sorry, but at least we're cool now! Fetuscakes (talk) 04:49, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Episodes I see you've created pages for most of the episodes, thank you for that. Much appreciated! Just remember to include a "-" in the infobox if there is no relevant info to be included, such as 'Characters Introduced'. Also, it's cool to see that we have the same birthday. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 04:56, May 15, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you! I will remember that! I believe right now most of the infoboxes that don't have a "-" but are still missing information are because I still haven't found that data (sometimes particular voice actors and things) so I left them that way until me or another editor can find that information. : Yeah I worked hard on the episodes! I think there is a page for every episode now, please let me know if I have missed any! And I think the birthday thing is pretty awesome Fetuscakes (talk) 07:15, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Just finished the episode, I'm pretty sure the format is correct.Kudose (talk) 02:20, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I just got some time off, so I thought I could fix up the episode Renovationklok today. I hope that's cool. Kudose (talk) 21:03, May 23, 2014 (UTC) : Oh man I answered this on Friday but apparently my phone sucks :( I hope you went ahead! Fetuscakes (talk) 05:12, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Congrats, you've been given Rollback privileges! Now you can undo all the great edits and replace them with vandalism thwart vandalism with ease! Hazzah! TheDethklokGuy (talk) 21:35, June 16, 2014 (UTC) : Huzzah! I will use my new privileges for the power of good! I'm keeping an eye out on this wikia every day (or as close to that as I can when I don't have a computer) so you can leave all the vandalism and spam up to me Fetuscakes (talk) 06:09, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Thumbnails Hey, just a tip for when inserting thumbnails! Please insert the tag for the thumbnail at the beginning of the relevant paragraph, rather than at the ending. This makes the thumbnail line up with the paragraph much more cleanly and creates a nice uniform appearance throughout the wikia. ^_^ Otherwise sometimes the thumbnails end up straddling two paragraphs, which doesn't look quite as organized. ::nod:: Domorrigan (talk) 02:41, June 18, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks! I was wondering if there was a way to do this without messing up the paragraph flow! Thank you! Fetuscakes (talk) 05:42, June 18, 2014 (UTC)